Private
by ForeverMoser1019
Summary: Becky had been working as a manager at a men strip club, dating a famous star if theirs Mike. But Adam soon comes in to stir up trouble.


It wasn't right. Someone was missing from my normal posse. Then it clicked. I mean sure, Mike was still on his way over gathering young girls for the show. But it was Tarzan who was knocked out cold on the couch in the back. I tried everything thinking it was another one of his fainting spells. Poured ice water on him, screamed in his ear, jumped on him, but no. Nothing. Must've been a drug from Tito. I frowned, how am I supposed to disappoint so many guests just because of Tito? I bit my lip and chewed on it slightly as the other stars began to shuffle in.

Dallas was the first to fully comprehend Tarzan's state but soon all of us were hunched over Tarzan screaming in his ear. Nothing. Mike better have been suckered by another low life guy and bring him here. I knew Mike too well, he would find a low life. I loved Mike for him but he had some pretty big flaws. First off, he works here. In this shitty dump.

"H-ell-o." Mike drawled out from behind me.

"Mike." I turned and smiled grateful someone besides Dallas was fully sober.

"I got you a gift." he shyly stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Is it a puppy?" I asked

"well no. But look!" he shoved a kid about 19 or20 into my face.

Well not into my face because he was taller than me, by much. He looked down and grinned, making me take a small step back. He seemed like something the crowd would eat up. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes, a total stud to the average teenage girl. But teenage girls aren't allowed in here.

"What's your name?" I began eyeing him up and down.

He had some muscles, I was unsure if he had a six pack. That's the kind of stuff I need to know in this business. Ilifted his shirt up, he DID have a six pack.

"A-Adam." he stammered as I began outlining his abs. Six.

"Don't be shy, Kid." I smirked and dropped his shirt

"That'll be your stage name. Any dance moves?" I asked

He dougied and did some other crappy dance moves.

"We're toast." I cried and began towalk away.

Mike went to comfort me as I walked out from the back and towards the small bar in the corner of the audience. No screaming girls were here yet and I knew Dallas had poked his head out from behind the curtian to watch.

"He'll be good. I'll teach him that move you love." he whispered in my ear getting me to chuckle along with my cheeks turning a bright red, "What do ya say?" he asked as the bartender walked over to us.

"I say I'll have a scotch to my usual table." I smirked and Mike kissed my cheek.

He soon left me to bring Adam out onto the stage for a little warm up. I pretended to be the audience,applauding while drinking my scotch. Somehow I maintained that innocent yet manager like look. I know I'm lucky. Soon after they were warmed up, Adam watched Mike.

Mike fell to the ground, and began to swivel his hips. Then he swiveled his legs around, making him grind into the stage floor. Immediately, I felt bothered. I abruptly stood up and walked up to the stage.

"You're right." I said trying to hold back my desperate pleas.

"Huh?" Adam asked looking up from watching Mike, who stopped and sat criss cross on the floor

"I do like that move. A lot." I said and girls began to shuffle in.

Mike took Adam into the back and I returned to my seat. I got a few hateful glares but some were appraising. Girls can be bitchy at times.

MIKES POV

i hated leaving her just to dance for other girls but she runs this club and she's the one who let me join the big happy family three years ago when Tarzan got the flu. We've been dating for a year and a half but we havent had sex. She wants to wait a little while longer and I'm honestly okay with that. But we are very PDA so that makes up for it.

"So you go up, strip to the beat of the song and walk up to an audience member and grind on them. When you do, grab some of their money they have on the table and stuff it into your boxers." One of the strippers said to Adam.

I noddeD, "I've done it before." I shrugged.

"Who was that chick before?" Adam asked

"Becky, oh Beautiful Becky the girl who holds the power to chop your balls off with one fist but she can be SO heavenly sometimes." I placed a hand over my heart.

BECKYS POV

long story short,try employees do their 'it's raining men' dance then go up for singles. Mike first. Oh my angel Mike. He dances to the beat of 'Scream' by Usher and I can't help but let out a suppressed moan of joy when he begins his strutt up to me. I was on my second scotch by then but the joy of him straddling me sobered me up quickly.

"Doing great babe." I whispered, our foreheads touching.

"Is that your second?"

"Yes." I cooed.

"I love you." he kissed my nose

"Ditto." I smiled and kissed his lips

He went back up to finish his dance then it was the final dance for the solos. Adams. They played just a basic bass and guitar beat for him which was something so simple. He began to bob his head to the beat while scanning the crowd. His eyes locked onto mine as he unzipped and dropped the hoodie onto the floor behind him, too innocent there. He flipped off his shoes along with his socks then began to slowly unbuckle his belt and chewed the inside of his lip nervously. The crowd was going wild for him. Almost like he was one of the big stars. After he dropped his pants and walked out of them, he began to strut in one direction. Then turned around like he was battling something. Then he began to race to the other direction. I closed my eyes as I took a sip of the scotch and felt slight pressure on my thighs, making me put the drink down. Adam began grinding up against me and mashed his lips onto mine. I kept my eyed open, glaring at him and the music stopped. The dj was looking at us and a collective gasp was heard around the room.

He finally got off me and I went for the few dollars I had left on the table for drinks but just grabbed the table cloth. I looked back up at him, anger in my eyes as he did one last hip thrust and went off stage.

Then it was the hot seats but Mike knew I wasn't a fan of those, so he grabbed a drunk lady and I could tell she paid well. Then the lights dimmed, signaling the dance was over. The girls left, good.

I rushed into the back, fuming and not caring if the guys were nude or not anymore. I banged the door open and marched straight up to the guy who was destined to have me yell at him on the first day. Adam.

I slapped him once, then got on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?." I yelled but Dallas grabbed me from behind and pulled me back.

"easy girl." he whispered as Adam began running his cheek tenderly.

"What the fuck?" Mike asked

They put me down because Mike was there. I smiled briefly then rushed at Adam, yelling slapping as cursing until Mike pulled me off him.

"What the fuck?" Mike asked calmly

"Who the hell told him to straddle me, and steal my bar money?!" I snapped but everyone shrugged their shoulders

Mike let go of me in order to beat the living shit out of Adam, well maybe just a punch or two. The rest of the guys looked at me.

"I need a drink." I muttered and walked to the bar.


End file.
